The present disclosure is generally related to image guided medical procedures using a surgical instrument, such as a fiber optic scope, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) probe, a micro ultrasound transducer, an electronic sensor or stimulator, or an access port based surgery.
In the example of a port-based surgery, a surgeon or robotic surgical system may perform a surgical procedure involving tumor resection in which the residual tumor remaining after is minimized, while also minimizing the trauma to the intact white and grey matter of the brain. In such procedures, trauma may occur, for example, due to contact with the access port, stress to the brain matter, unintentional impact with surgical devices, and/or accidental resection of healthy tissue. A key to minimizing trauma is ensuring that the spatial reference of the patient as understood by the surgical system is as accurate as possible.
FIG. 1 illustrates the insertion of an access port into a human brain, for providing access to internal brain tissue during a medical procedure. In FIG. 1, access port 12 is inserted into a human brain 10, providing access to internal brain tissue. Access port 12 may include such instruments as catheters, surgical probes, or cylindrical ports such as the NICO BrainPath. Surgical tools and instruments may then be inserted within the lumen of the access port in order to perform surgical, diagnostic or therapeutic procedures, such as resecting tumors as necessary. The present disclosure applies equally well to catheters, DBS needles, a biopsy procedure, and also to biopsies and/or catheters in other medical procedures performed on other parts of the body.
In the example of a port-based surgery, a straight or linear access port 12 is typically guided down a sulci path of the brain. Surgical instruments would then be inserted down the access port 12.
Optical tracking systems, used in the medical procedure, track the position of a part of the instrument that is within line-of-site of the optical tracking camera. These optical tracking systems also require a reference to the patient to know where the instrument is relative to the target (e.g., a tumor) of the medical procedure. These optical tracking systems require a knowledge of the dimensions of the instrument being tracked so that, for example, the optical tracking system knows the position in space of a tip of a medical instrument relative to the tracking markers being tracked.
Conventional systems have infrared (IR) cameras that track reflective markers such as spheres placed on a frame on a pointer, port, or positioning device arm. This system occupies considerable space and is tedious to set up. If the reflective markers are blocked by any object, the IR camera cannot detect the tool position accurately. Moreover, the IR cameras cannot offer surgical tool dynamic parameters such as tool moving speed, acceleration, rotation angle, etc., in order to monitor the surgical procedure. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach for tracking medical components using a tracking system.